


Love Never Dies

by JustADeadGirlWriting



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Hurt, Sad, ae spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustADeadGirlWriting/pseuds/JustADeadGirlWriting
Summary: a small song fic based on the song 'Love Never Dies' by Andrew Lloyd Webber (hate the musical though lmao)It's a drabble about Saeran laying on the lakeside ground and remembering all of the times that he's loved you and yes I did make myself cry while writing this so good luck
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Love Never Dies

_Who knows when love begins_

_Who knows what makes it start_

_One day it's simply there_

_Alive inside your heart_

As the illuminated screen of his phone died, Saeran rolled onto his back and was left in the darkness. He knew when his love for you had begun. It had started with Ray, with a smile and some tender words. A kindness that had never been given to him so freely. Saeran remembered Ray’s little stutters and blushes over his words when you’d treated him with care, encouraged him to feel his emotions: that he deserved to yearn for his own heart’s desires as freely as anyone else could. He lifted a tired hand to his ribcage, feeling for the soft thud of his heartbeat.

The memory of your first kiss came rushing back and how wildly Ray’s heart had been racing. Saeran let out a weak chuckle onto the riverbank air, embarrassed at how he’d responded to the act of intimacy. How Ray had ran away at full speed, locked himself in his bedroom and had sent away any Believer who had come to his door until he’d felt his heart return to normal. Ray hadn’t understood what a kiss meant and considered that his weak heart might have been giving out under the shock, not realising that that’s just what being flustered felt like. Now, Saeran could cherish sweet Ray’s innocence. He held it as sacred to him, as it had been the start of everything for the two of you.

_It slips into your thoughts_

_It infiltrates your soul_

_It takes you by surprise_

_Then seizes full control_

The next memory that came was the pain he had suffered for feeling such affection; and the vengeance that Saeran had formed himself with over it. He remembered ripping the suit out of his wardrobe and forcing it over his still-bleeding skin. He didn’t have too much recollection of your first meeting with him like this, but one thing he could not forget was the face of fear he saw when he backed you into the corner, like a deer in headlights. His stomach lurched at the memory, and he took a deep breath to steady himself. He realised he was shivering, but he wasn’t sure what was causing it. Perhaps it was the cold night air, or perhaps it was the last of his fight leaving him. Oh well. He forced himself to continue thinking about your short lives together.

He thought of the choking confusion that Saeran had felt at the way you didn’t return the anger towards him. No matter how he pushed you, you’d never yielded. Never lashed out at him the way that others had.

The Saeran on the riverbank winced at how he had treated you, it brought tears to his sore, red eyes. He thought that he’d already shed all of the tears his body had to offer, but he supposed that he must have been wrong. Even though you’d said you’d forgiven him, he’d never been able to forgive himself for it and probably never would. He’d tried every day to make it up to you. He’d always served your food first and tried to offer you extra servings, extra desserts, extra snacks- anything just to make you know how much he regretted taking away your food. He knew how cruel hunger was, and it shocked him that he had allowed himself to be reduced to the point of using starvation on another person in the same way that it was forced upon him.

_Try to deny it_

_And try to protest_

He remembered Saeran’s jealously. The jealously of how he thought you’d only ever love Ray, so it was pointless for him to even attempt. He wanted to be treated in the same way as Ray, and yet didn’t know how he was supposed to accept it. He hadn’t even allowed himself to _try_. All he had known was anger, and hate, and violence. He was taught to destroy in order to protect himself. To be strong. Ray had been foolish enough to let you in, to dare _hope_ , and look at where it had gotten the two of them.

Saeran’s heart grew heavy as he remembered telling you to kiss him, the guilt of it forcing the air from his lungs. Outwardly, he was doing it to taunt you, telling you that ‘Ray’s face’ was right here and willing, but inwardly, he thought the only reason you were holding on to him like was because he looked like Ray, and that you could pretend that he _was_ Ray. Saeran didn’t want to be the unlovable one, so he would taint the image of Ray too if that’s what it would take.

He was thankful that you pushed him away in that moment.

_But love won't let you go_

_Once you've been possessed_

He remembered the night before he left Mint Eye, how Saeran had come into your room during the night to apologise and to say goodbye. He felt as though you’d slain a monster, and was ashamed to admit that the monster was him. Even then, you’d never treated him with disdain. You’d promised that he was as precious to you as Ray was, and for the first time, Saeran had felt seen as more than a violent tool to wreak havoc, he too could be treated as a person. It was in that moment that he had resigned himself in devotion to you. He didn’t care what it costed him, as long as he righted the wrongs that he had caused to you. He couldn’t even bring himself to belittle Ray for his emotions, for he had fallen just as hard for you and landed on a concrete surface.

_Love never dies_

_Love never falters_

_Once it has spoken_

_Love is yours_

He felt both Saeran and Ray crying inside himself at the memory of leaving Mint Eye. In the darkness, Saeran lifted his hand towards his face but was barely able to see the scar he’d gotten from crashing through your glass window. Instead, he cupped his own face with the hand he once cupped yours with. His eyes were too tired to really see anything, so he closed them and let out a heavy breath. He remembered your first kiss together as himself, the happiness of your first night in one another’s arms in the cabin. Of course, it wasn’t the ideal scenario by any degree, but it was precious to him. It was his first act as a free man.

The two weeks he had spent in your love were unlike any he had ever experienced. He’d never even allowed himself to dream that such happiness could have existed, and here you were, willingly allowing him to bask in it.

If it was possible to hear a heart break, Saeran’s would have echoed as he thought of your last kiss before your escape. It hurt. He should have kissed you one last time, should have told you he loved you again, should have held you against his chest just once more. He told himself that the time he spent with you was enough happiness to last him for the rest of his life. It wasn’t enough, it was never enough. The warm tears fell freely from his tired eyes as he sobbed underneath the stars. He should have been looking at those stars with you, somewhere peaceful and safe.

_Love never fades_

_Love never alters_

He wanted you to live, and to be free. He was already used to confinement. He’d willingly fly back into the gilded cage if it meant freeing you from the trap you had caught your broken wing within. Saeran’s body may be ensnared, but his soul was running free with you and his brother, fleeing to safety. He was watching over you as the wind on your back, the stars lighting your way and the ground propelling you forward. You had taken his life with you, along with his heart, and he was okay with that. He had never had the chance at a normal life, but you had the chance to return to yours. That was his final gift to you at the end of your happy escapade. 

_Hearts may get broken_

_Love endures_

He could feel the cold stinging at his fingers, taking the last of the warmth from his body. He’d give it all to you if he could, and he blew a small puff of air out from between his dry lips, imagining that it would reach you and help you move a little bit faster.

He would be okay, even if he didn’t make it. He was at peace with the life you would get to lead. The food you would eat, the laughter and the tears you would share with friends, the sights you would see, everything you would touch, the lazy summer mornings you would spend in bed, the lonesome nights looking at the moon, the flowers you would pick and the songs you would sing, all that you would do without him.

_Hearts may get broken_

_Love endures_


End file.
